When Problems Grow
by Z.Bigi
Summary: When a new akumatized villain appears in Paris, the two superheroes will find themselves in danger they haven't experienced before. Will they be able to protect the city, and everything that's dear to them, or will Hawk Moth's plan finally succeed?
1. Chapter 1: New faces - new victims

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Miraculous: The tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir", and that's probably for the best, because if I did, the story would've probably taken a way different course by now :D Also, English isn't my mother tongue so please, don't kill me if you find some mistakes. Instead I would appreciate if you told me, so I could correct them. Enjoy the reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Faces - New victims**

It was another day at Collège Françoise Dupont and everything went on as usually. Class after class with breaks in between, admiring Adrien, laughing with Alya, admiring Adrien again, having an argument with Chloé, getting nervous in front of Adrien and listening to Alya's Ladybug rant – a day like any other for Marinette. That was until later, when Mr. Damocles came to the class with a guest.

„Hello, students." He began. „I would like to introduce a rare guest, Professor Victor Arbet. He's a botanist who's been traveling around the world. And since we're having that floral festival this week, I thought he might tell us a thing or two about his job and, of course, plants, maybe even some rare ones."  
„That's about right." Mr. Arbet let out a short laugh. „I've dedicated all my life to the research of especially exotic plants. One cannot even imagine, what beauty can be found in the depths of rainforests. Once our team even managed to discover a completely new species of plants. I could tell you about that..."  
Mr. Arbet was so enthusiastic when talking, that it was difficult to stop him, but he was actually a good speaker, and most of the kids listened to him with great attention. In the end, he announced that there will be an opening of a new exposition of exotic plants in a botanic garden, saying that they are all most welcome to come and watch the event.  
„Thank you for your interesting words, Mr. Arbet." Headmaster Damocles said.

After that Ms. Mendeleiev turned to the students. „ That would be the end of your classes for today. And don't forget, that you have time until the end of the week to submit your biology assignment on the physiology of plants, which you are supposed to work on in pairs.

Mr. Damocles added: „Maybe you could pay a visit to the botanic garden for some inspiration." He laughed, and left talking with his guest on their way.

„So Mr. Arbet, what really brings you to Paris? It can't be just the opening of a new exposition, even if you contributed greatly to it's creation."

„You are right. In fact, I might not even make it in time for the opening ceremony. You see, that story about our team finding a new plant species is from our last journey. I'm here to present our discovery."

„Now that sounds interesting. And who knows, maybe in a few years, our students will read about you in their biology books. Hahaha."

„It's still kind of incredible for me. I mean, discovering a whole new species...that happens only to a very few people, and I had the luck to become one of them. It's an honor."

„I understand. And I wish you good luck at the presentation of your discovery."

„Thank you. I won't be there alone though. Another botanist from the team will be there to help me. After all, I'm not the only one who found it, the others deserve to be there and take credit for it too. However not all of them could come. And Luc – the one who will be there today – he is my assistant, but he's almost like my own son. He's young and doesn't have so much experience but loves botany and has talent. If someone has the potential to become a great scientist, the it's him."

„Then good luck to both of you. And thank you once again for coming here. Good bye."

„You're welcome. It's been a pleasure. like talking to the young once. It gives me the opportunity to make them interested in biology. So I might thank you as well. Have a nice day. Good bye."

* * *

„When are you going to have time to work on that assignment?" Alya asked Marinette when they were leaving school."

„I don't know." Marinette sighed. „I had planned to start yesterday but I was too busy."

„That's Marinette for you. You should manage your time better." Her friend sighed.

„But I promise I'll find the time for it today. Maybe we could really go to the botanic garden."

„Why not. I'll finish my homework quickly and we can meet there at...let's say 3 p.m.?"

„OK. I'll be there. Let's meet in front of the main entrance."  
„Sure. Just don't be late. Haha." Alya parted ways with her and went home. So did Marinette.

* * *

„Are you free this afternoon, dude? Maybe we could go and see some movie?" Nino walked out of the class with Adrien.

„I'm sorry. I have a photo shoot...again."

„Don't worry. We can go another time."  
„Thanks, Nino. Why don't you ask Alya. I'm sure she would be glad about it."  
„I already called her. She's working with Marinette on that biology assignment today and they are going to the botanic garden."  
„The botanic garden? That isn't far from where I am having my photo shoot. Maybe I could stop by there afterwards to do some research too..." His stream of thoughts was interrupted by a honk. His personal chauffeur was already waiting for him. „I have to go. See you later."

* * *

„Mr. Luc Germain. May I talk to you for a moment?"

„Mr Cuvier? You are the organizer of today's conference, right? What can I do for you?"

„Actually, I would like to talk to Professor Arbet, but I can't find him anywhere. Do you have any idea where he could be"

„I think he said something about visiting a school."

„So he really isn't here. That's bad. I wanted to tell him, that the place of the conference has been changed. It will take place in the botanic garden, where they are opening the new exotic-plants exposition."

„That's some big change. Why did you decide so?"

„We wanted professor Arbet to be there, since he was one of the biggest contributors to that exposition, and also the one who came with the whole idea."

„Wai...Excuse me sir. But..." Luc seemed surprised by

We wanted him to be the guest of honor there. That's why we changed the place. That way he might make it in time. Could you please give me his telephone number. I'll call him."

„Erm...Sure." Luc somewhat disappointedly told him the number.

„Thank you, Mr. Germain. I'll see you at the conference." After that Mr. Cuvier left, and Luc stayed there alone, in his thoughts. He still couldn't believe what he had heard a moment ago. His mentor, and almost idol, a father-like figure he had admired for years was going to take all the credit for the new exposition, when it was also his idea? The pieces that were contributed there were also gained by his hard work. The world began to spin around him and he dropped all the papers he was carrying. He pulled himself together for a while, picked up all the papers, returned to professor's Office, left the papers there and ran out of there as quickly as he could.

„How could he do that?!" His inner world was crumbling to pieces. „How could he betray him like this?! After all that work he had done with him and for him! Wait! What if he'll also claim that plant species discovery as his own too?" He just kept walking aimlessly, completely oblivious of the fact, that in other part of Paris, in his secret hideout, a certain masked villain could sense all his negatives feelings of betrayal and misery.

* * *

 **Now I've done it. I've actually written a fanfiction on Miraculous: The tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, and I did it in a record time compared to how long it usually takes me to write something. Anyway I hope you will like it.**

 **For those who plan to continue reading even after this slow and probably slightly boring start, I have a good news for you. I've already written the whole story, therefore it won't take long before I add the second out of five chapters. And maybe if people will like it, I'll think of writing some short bonus chapters ;)**

 **So if you actually liked this and you are interested in reading more, I would really appreciate your reviews. And that's all for today :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Grow, plants, grow!

**The next chapter is here and we finally get to meet the villain. Enjoy the reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Grow, plants, grow!**

„All that hard work and what does he have from it? Absolutely nothing. His negative feelings are absolutely understandable. And that's also what makes him a perfect prey for my akuma." Hawk Moth was smiling. Today he'll create a strong villain. One that won't be so easily defeated by that damn bug and her cat companion. He took a butterfly into his hand and injected it with his evil powers. „Fly my little akuma. Darken the heart of this ambitious but underrated youth and make his potential grow."

The black butterfly left through the big window to find it's victim. By the time it reached Luc, he was already tired of walking and was just sitting on a bench in a park. Unnoticed by anyone, the butterfly approached him and merged into a small bag he was always carrying around and where he stored samples they were supposed to present at today's conference.

„Gardener, I'm Hawk Moth, I understand your anger and I can say that you don't deserve such treatment. I can also give you the power to show them your potential. That way, no one will ever doubt who really did the hard work. I'll only want a small favor in return, and that is Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. What do you say? Want to join my team?"

„Gladly, Hawk Moth. I won't fail you. I'll make them all regret how they treated me."

* * *

„Aaaand that was the last one. I'm done. Phew, how come maths can always tire me so much" Marinette put down her pen.

„But you did it much faster today than usually." Tikki was floating around.

„Well, I had a motivation. Alya's coming with me to the botanic garden to find some inspiration for my accessories design. I had to finish it now before going there since I have no idea how long I'll stay there. Speaking of that, what time is it?" Marinette looked at her clock and screamed. „02:50 p.m.! We were supposed to meet there at three. I'll never make it in time..." she paused and looked at her kwami. „That's unless..."  
„Marinette I've told you many times already. You shouldn't be using your Ladybug powers for things like this."  
„I know, I know. But came late the last five times I was supposed to meet Alya and I feel really bad for always making her wait."  
„Sigh. OK. But I want some special treat for that." Tikki giggled.

„Thank you Tikki. I'll get you anything you want afterwards but now I have to hurry up. Spots on!"

* * *

„Wow. Am I dreaming? You actually came in time." Alya greeted her best friend when she arrived.

„Ah, you know...I though it might be a good change." Marinette giggled nervously and in her mind she thanked Tikki once again for not letting her down.

„So, what do you want to see first?"

„The new exposition hasn't been opened yet right?"

„Nope. The ceremony starts in an hour."

„If that's so, we might look at the other parts first. They could be just as inspiring and educational as the new ones."  
„Then it's decided. Let's find something really good, so we'll have the best project in the class."  
„C'mon, we don't have to be the best."

„Of course we do...at lest better than Chloé and Sabrina."

„OK. I'll agree to that." Marinette laughed and Alya joined to.

* * *

„And now I shall pass the word to Professor Victor Arbet, who is here to day to present his discovery of a new plant species." Mr. Cuvier introduced the botanist.

„I'm really glad I can be here today. In fact, this has been my dream ever since I dedicated my life to the study of nature but this isn't only my accomplishment. I would never have gone this far without the help of my teammates who unfortunately couldn't come." At this point Mr. Arbet made a pause. Luc never came for the conference, even though – as Mr. Cuvier said – he knew the place had been changed, and he was worried about him. However, he had to continue now. „And now let me tell you more about that discovery. It wasn't until we ventured deep inside the Amazonian rainforest into a swamp area that we were able to spot this rare beauty. This – until now unknown – carnivorous plant has several distinctive features which include..." He couldn't finish the sentence, because someone suddenly slammed the door open end entered the room.

„The conference ends here for you, professor Arbet!" Said the uninvited guest. He was dressed in jade green suit with forest green in a grass-like pattern on his hands and legs, so it looked like boots and gloves. The same pattern was also on his turtle-neck and the bottom side of the T-shirt, and on his chest there was a dark green symbol which was probably supposed to be a flower. A bag of the same colour was hanging around his hips. His hair was orange with violet stripes and he had yellow eyes with a little bit of fuchsia towards the edge of the iris and most of his face was covered with a black mask that resembled a butterfly.

„Who are you and how dare you disturb us during this important conference?!" Mr. Cuvier jumped out of his seat.

„Good question. I'm the one who should be getting the credit for this discovery! It was my hard work! How dare you present it as your own, Victor Arbet?!"

„Luc? Is that you, Luc?" Professor Arbet was looking at him, and he couldn't believe his own eyes. Could this be his quiet, nature-loving assistant?  
„No, I'm not Luc. I'm no longer the fool who did all the hard work for you! I'm the Gardener and I'm about to show you something really interesting! Something that will prove to you that I'm the greatest botanist of all the times. Watch carefully because it's the last thing you are going to see." He put his hand into the bag that was hanging around his waist and took something really small out of it. „Grow my seed, grow! Show your true beauty." He threw the seed down and once it touched the ground, it quickly grew out into a monstrously big carnivorous plant that moved on its own, using its leaves or roots to catch the people around. The first one to be caught by it was Victor Arbet.

„How do you like my plant, professor? Looks almost like the one you've discovered doesn't it. There are only a few differences, like the size...the hunger...oh, and there's one more thing. It acts on my order, hahahahaha! Eat him my natural beauty!"

The other people who were attending the conference were watching the scene completely frozen with fear. Only when the plant ate Mr. Arbet in one gulp they regained their senses and tried to run away, screaming, and with horror in their eyes.

„There's no escaping my flower you fools. Eat them all!" In that moment Gardener threw around some more seeds, which quickly grew into more plants similar to the first one and they started catching everyone that tried to escape, and only a few actually made it past the door.

„Idiots. Thy think that running away from this room will save them. Well, it doesn't really mater, whether they ran or not. I wanted to show my little flower to the whole Paris anyway."

„That's the spirit, Gardener." Hawk Moth telepathically talked to him. „Go out! Cause an uproar! That is sure to bring that troublesome duo right to you."  
„Don't worry, Hawk Moth. I'll get rid of both, Ladybug and Chat Noir. After all, carnivorous plants are perfect for luring pesky insects. Hahaha!"

* * *

 **And that's all for today. I know I'm terrible in creating chapter titles so please bear with me...**

 **Writing this chapter was really interesting, because I had planed everything beforehand and I only forgot about one "unimportant" thing - Gardener's look :D. So when I came to the part where I had to describe him it was like: he looked at the person dressed in... green... And I just skipped a few lines to work on it later, once I got home, because I was writing it on a train while traveling and therefore I didn't even have any paper to try to work on his look.**

 **Anyway, if you want to see how this story's villain and his flower look, you can find it here: _h t t p: slash slash sta dot sh slash_** _ **01qj889ctgd1**_ (sorry for this "code" but it wouldn't let me put it in otherwise :P)

 **It's really sketchy, because I didn't want to work on the details when I was drawing it for my personal purpose and reference, but maybe one day I'll draw a proper version.**

 **So I hope you liked it, expect the next chapter in a week and if it's not too much trouble for you, I would appreciate some reviews.**

 **Arrivederci ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The fight begins

**Thanks for the all the reviews, favourites and follows so far. And since it is Monday again, chapter 3 is here and there's finally some action. Enjoy the reading ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The fight begins**

Marinette and alya were strolling through the botanic garden, when they were disturbed by loud screams and a lot of people were running their way.

„Why all this commotion? What's happening?" Alya stopped the first person who was running around them.

„C-carnivorous plants." The poor woman was out of breath. „They are gigantic and they are eating anyone they come across." She said, and she continued on running away.

„Could it be...?!" Marinette's senses were telling her it was an alert but she couldn't leave just now. She had to make sure Alya will be safe first.

However her friend's eyes were shining with excitement. „Oh this is just great. Marinette you have to be an amulet of good fortune. This is the second time that I'm on the scene before Ladybug or Chat Noir and again it's thanks to you."

„Alya, this is no time to fool around! Didn't you hear that woman?! Whatever's coming, it is dangerous and apparently, it's eating people. You'll get into trouble."

„I'm a reporter. That's an occupational hazard. But you can go if you are scared."

„You're not one YET! And there's no way I'm leaving you here!"

While they were arguing, the plants came closer, and they were only meters away from them when they finally noticed them.

„Maybe you were right. This things don't seem to be very friendly." Alya gulped, as they witnessed another victim being eaten.

„I don't know about you, but I'm definitely not staying here to find out how those flowers look from inside."

Alya nodded as an answer, and they both fled as fast as they could. On their way Marinette told they should split and she told her best friend to go on a way, which led to the exit. She herself hid behind the nearest corner and opened her bag to let her kwami out.

„A new akumatized person appeared here. We've got a job to do. Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Adrien was on his photo shoot, when he registered the sounds of screaming and panic from the direction of the botanic garden. He quickly made an excuse to distance himself and left to find a place where no one would see him.  
„Plagg, come out, I need you to transform me."

„Seriously, every single day. Why can't a kwami have a free week or something like that."  
„Stop saying that crap. This is serious. My senses are telling me that something's not right."  
„I can tell you that too. I've been feeling this strange presence for a little while now. It's probably a new akuma."  
„Then there's no time to waste. Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug was doing everything she could to stop the plants from eating any more people. In fact, that was probably the only thing she could do now, because the plants weren't affected that much by her attacks, and the villain was nowhere to be found, which really bothered her. Not that she wouldn't have her hands full even without him, she just had a bad feeling about this whole situation. However, she didn't have much time to think about it as one of the flowers caught another victims and was about to eat them. Ladybug managed to save them in the last minute though.

„Seriously, I'm getting tired of this." She thought and she really meant it. The plants were attacking more aggressively each time and – what was even worse – more of them attacked at once. In the next moment, Maarinnete found herself deflecting the leaves of one plant from the front, while jumping back to dodge another two. And it was too late to do anything when she realized another one was attacking from the back. She would've been caught for sure, if Chat Noir didn't jump in to deflect that attack.

„Seems like I came just in time again, My Lady." He looked back and winked.

„It's certainly great that you finally decided to show yourself." The heroin said sarcastically, but still thanked him right afterwards.

„So, what's the problem today?" Chat was looking around.

„Carnivorous plants. Beware of their leaves, they use it to attack or grab their victims. I still haven't seen the villain though."

„Kinda fishy. I don't like it even though cats are supposed to like fish."

„Stop with your stupid jokes right now. We're in quite a ..."

„Well, well...who have we got here?" Someone cut in the middle of her sentence. „My name is Gardener, and I'm pleased you came here. But, on the other hand, I knew you'd come. There's nothing that can lure a bug as well as a carnivorous plant."

„Why are you doing this?" Ladybug tried to talk to him, as she usually did with the akumatized.

„Why? To be acknowledged as the world's best botanist. They won't be able to deny my ac-complishments any more. Not with this beauty I've created." He gently petted one of the plants.

„But why are you making that thing eat other people?"

„Because, every plant needs some nutrient, of course. And besides, they were all in the way or too annoying. But it shouldn't be your concern, since you're going to join them soon."

„We'll see about that." Chat Noir grinned and grabbed his baton more tightly.  
„Wanna, bet? Then come, but you won't stand a chance. Hahaha Eat them, my flowers!" The Gardener shouted, and – once again – threw around a handful of seeds.

„Is it just my imagination or these plants really grow a little bit too fast." Ladybug gulped.

„Well, if your imagination is the same as mine, then yes." Chat said before having to doge.

The next few minutes they spent mostly avoiding being hit or caught and only occasionally were they able to attempt to attack the Gardener, who meanwhile created more plants.

„There's no end to them." Chat Noir growled. „If this goes on much longer, we will be too exhausted to fight."  
„True. We are at a disadvantage when we fight something, that doesn't feel fatigue."

„How about we finished this. I think I have an idea as to where the akuma might be."

„Couldn't agree more with you. And I think I know too. He's taking all those seeds out of his bag, so that's probably what we should destroy."

„So...I distract him while you use your lucky charm?"

„That would be really nice of you." Ladybug winked.

„Already on the job, My Lady. Cataclysm!" The cat hero dashed forward to give his partner some time, destroying any of the carnivorous plant that got in his way with his superpower.

Meanwhile Ladybug hid behind the nearest tree and activated hers only to be surprised when a remote control fell into her hands.

„Now Gardener, attack them while they are separate!" Hawk Moth adviced telepathically.

„As you wish." The villain answered and turned to Chat Noir. „Do you really think you'll accomplish something by destroying them. You know I can create any number of new ones." And he did just as he had said. New plants popped up from the ground, and on Gardener's command they attacked, but this time also with their roots, which none of the two heroes expected. Chat Noir got completely tangled, because he had jumped to attack, while Ladybug was caught of guard trying to find out how to defeat the enemy, and the plant grabbed her leg from underground and lifted her high into the air, causing her to lose the lucky charm. Encouraged by the situation, Gardener gave an order to the plant holding Ladybug, which then slowly pulled her closer, above it's „mouth" and then dropped her.

In that moment, the only thing that could be heard was Chat Noir's horrified: „Nooooooooo," as he witnessed his partner get eaten while being unable to do anything.

* * *

 **Dudududuuun. Now I've done it. I've finished a chapter with a cliffhanger. Did I ever mention I liked to use them :P Hope you liked it and that you will continue to follow the story.**

 **Also, I know that I've posted this with the previous chapter, but maybe someone didn't notice. I've drawn a really sketchy picture of the villain and his flower for my personal reference but I'll post a link to it here if you would like to see anyway:**

 ** _h t t p: slash slash sta dot sh slash_** _ **01qj889ctgd1**_ (sorry for this "code" but it wouldn't let me put it in otherwise :P)

 **As I've said, it's really sketchy, because I didn't want to work on the details when I was drawing it for my personal purpose and reference, but maybe one day I'll draw a proper version.**


	4. Chapter 4: Chat Noir to the rescue

**Here it is guys, chapter 4. Thanks for reading and all your favourites and follows. It really gives me a feeling, that this story was worth writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Chat Noir to the rescue**

Gardeners devilish laugh resonated through the big hall of the botanic garden. He did it. He got rid of Paris's heroine. No one will stop him now. Well, definitely not Chat Noir, whose body went numb as the cruel reality struck him. He failed. He was supposed to protect His Lady, but he was completely useless. His grief and despair must have been so obvious that even his enemy noticed it.

„Feeling lonely without her, kitten? Well, don't worry. Because you will join her soon en..."

„WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Hawk Moth's telepathic communication interrupted him. „You were supposed to take her miraculous first! How will you get it now?!"

„Relax, Hawk Moth." It's not like she'll be digested right away. I still have time to take her miraculous. However this way she can't get into my way, can she?"

„You better make sure to get that miraculous quickly. I'm not that patient."

They were talking like that for a while longer but Chat wasn't listening to them anymore. One thing the Gardener said had given him a faint ray of hope.

„She might still be alive! I have to try and save her, otherwise I might as well give up my title of Paris's superhero." He mustered all the strength he could and tore up the roots that were holding him. His sudden activity startled the Gardener, who commanded more plants to capture him but with his ultimate goal in mind, Chat Noir was unstoppable and he quickly reached the plant that had eaten Ladybug. As he came closer, he noticed that the cavity in which his partner had disappeared still hadn't closed, even though it would do so soon.

„Like hell I'm going to let that happen." The superhero thought and took out his baton and jumped. When he was just above the flower, he started to dive and when he was on the same level as the plant's „mouth", he extended the stick to both widen the cavity and preventing it from closing. Holding his baton with one hand and hanging on the midway to be eaten he shouted: „Ladybug, are you there? Please answer. Please." The last word he just whispered to himself as a silent prayer for His Lady's safety.

„Chat Noir, is that you?" A muffled and quite distant voice finally reached him.

„Thank God." Chat let out a deep breath, he didn't even realize he was holding. „Ladybug, can you throw your yo-yo my way? I could catch it and pull you out of there."

„I'm sorry, but I can't. Its quite sticky down here and my right hand with the yo-yo got stuck. But listen. I've figured out how to use the lucky charm. There should be a remote control that I dropped lying somewhere. It's to close the blinds on all the windows in this room. The activity of plants decreases significantly without sunlight. If you use it, all the flowers might stop attacking, which will allow you to steal the Gardener's bag." Two loud beeps could be heard when she finished her sentence. „Oh and could you please make it quick, sounds like we are both running out of time."

„Count on me." Chat Noir replied, climbed onto his baton and jumped out of there, leaving the stick in it's place. Once he landed on the ground, he started to look for the lost lucky charm, which would be much easier, if those stupid plants didn't attack him all the time. When he finally sighted the remote control, he broke into a wild sprint towards it. Unfortunately his enemy guessed what he was about to do, and thanks to the flowers, he got his hands on it first.

„Is this what you wanted to stop me with? Pretty smart. However, let me tell you something first. If you cut out the light, the plants will close, meaning your friend will stay trapped in there. Is this what you really want?" The gardener grinned. He certainly had the upper hand and Chat Noir knew it. Even if he got his hands on that bag, without Ladybug, he wouldn't be able to do anything as he didn't have her akuma-purifying power. He gritted his teeth.

„Think Adrien. Your Lady is waiting, so you have to do something. What would she do?" In that moment, he caught a glimpse of a water-hose that was lying nearby. „That's it! I can get her out with this...and I have to do it quick." He reminded himself, as his ring beeped again.

„So, what will you do? If you just give me your miraculous, I might let her live."

„Don't get too full of yourself. I haven't given up yet." Chat picked the hose and started dashing towards the Gardener while dodging his attacks. While running, he spun the hose above his head and and when he got closer, he tossed it at the villain, who did exactly as Chat expected, specifically, he guarded himself with his hands, which caused that the remote control got off his hands. That was the moment Chat was waiting for and he jumped to grab it. At that time he also knocked down Gardener and then ran away hiding among the bushes.

„That won't work you stupid cat. I can understand what the plants are saying. It's not just my carnivorous flowers that are my allies. Every single herb and tree in here is." He got up.

„Doesn't mater if you know where I am, when you can't keep up with my speed." Chat laughed from a branch of a tree.

„When did you get there?"

„A while ago already. But shouldn't you worry more about yourself." He smirked and waved with the remote control. I already told you, if you use that, you'll never see her again."

„Oh, really?" Chat gestured to what was underneath him. Only then the Gardener noticed, that Chat wasn't holding the hose anymore, instead it was hanging down from the tree branch and one of its ends lead inside the flower which had eaten Ladybug. The truth was a while before, Chat had tossed that end in and told Ladybug to use her free hand to tie it around herself. Only then he climbed up to that tree and made one loop around the branch with the hose.

„Prepare to rot away." The cat-hero grinned and shouted. „Are you ready, My Lady." When he got a positive response, he grabbed the other end of the hose and jumped down. While he was falling, he clicked a few buttons on the remote control to close the blinds. It got dark immediately, and all the flowers started to close. Luckily Chat Noir managed to pull Ladybug out of the plant's digestive tract before it was too late.

„NO! My flowers! My plan was perfect. I won't let you ruin it!"

„Well...not everything goes as plant in life." Chat smiled and turned to Ladybug. „I'm glad you are unharmed, My Lady."

„Thanks to you. But lets's focus on our mission first." The heroin urged, because the third spot had vanished from it with a beep.

From there it went quite fast. Now, that the Gardener had no real means of defending himself, it was pretty easy for the two heroes to get his bag and destroy it. Once the akuma flew out of it, Ladybug used her yo-yo to catch and purify it.

„Bye-bye, little butterfly." The heroin waved and threw her lucky charm in the air to repair all the damage that was caused.

„Good job!" The two partners bumped their fists when everything returned back to normal.

„Hey, Chat, I-I would li..." Ladybug wanted to say something but Chat Noir stopped her, because his ring beeped again reminding him, that he had only about one minute left.

„I'm sorry, bugaboo, but I really have to go. Whatever love confession you want to say, you can save it for the next time." He winked at her and left in a hurry. The beeping of Marinette's earrings reminded her, that she should be going to. After all Paris was saved and her job was done.

* * *

„Are you nuts." The black cat kwami complained once he detransformed Adrien. „Ladybug wants to tell you something important, and you leave her like that?"

„Silly Plagg." The boy laughed. „I know what she wanted to tell me."

„Really?"

„Yep. But I don't need her to thank me for saving her. It was obvious I would do so." Adrien was smiling as he returned back to his photo shoot. Today he was able to become really useful to His Lady, and that was more than enough for him right now.

* * *

 **And that would be all for today but prepare yourself because next week I'll update the last chapter so stay tuned ;)**

 **Also, if you liked the story, I would truly appreciate your reviews as a feedback, to know what I should improve in my other stories.**

 **Even though I've posted this already but maybe it will be useful for someone, so I'm posting a link to a reaaaaaaaly sketchy picture of the villain and his flower I've drawn for my personal reference:**

 ** _h t t p: slash slash sta dot sh slash_** _ **01qj889ctgd1**_ (sorry for this "code" but it wouldn't let me put it in otherwise :P)

 **As I've said, it's really sketchy, because I didn't want to work on the details when I was drawing it for my personal purpose and reference, but maybe one day I'll draw a proper version.**

 **Bye till next week :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to normal?

**Final chapter's here. This time there's no action, only a little bit of a cool-down and maybe a slight LadyNoir fluff. Hope you will enjoy even the end of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Back to normal?**

„Marinette!" Alya jumped at her friend when she finally found her. „Where have you been? I was worried about you."

„Sorry, I got kinda...erm...eaten" Marinnete told and for once she wasn't making it up.

„You too?! Good thing Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated that strange guy."

„What? Alya, you've seen the villain?"

„Not only seen. I have filmed him and his fight. Oh that's right you wouldn't believe what happened. Ladybug actually got eaten too and then Chat Noir rescued her. He was totally kicking butt."

„Wow. Who would have expected that." The black haired girl laughed nervously.

„It's a pity I didn't get to do an interview with them though. They got away too quickly."

„Maybe next time you will be more lucky. By the way, could you show me that video?"

„Not until I upload it on my ladyblog. You know what happened the last time I lent you my mobile phone to show you a video."

„It won't happen again. I promise."

„Nope. And besides, we still have to work on that assignment. You know, I don't really think that with all that commotion they will open the new exposition today, so let's go to my home and finish the assignment there."

„Good idea. Besides, after what had just happened, I've got enough plants for a month."

They both laughed as they turned around and walked towards the exit.

* * *

Luc was sitting on one of the benches in the botanic garden and his mood was quite down. Ladybug had explained to him very quickly what happened and he felt bad about it. And then there was the fact that he wouldn't be acknowledged as one of the discoverers of that new plant species. It's been a really rough day for him. That's when professor Arbet approached him.

„Luc, can I talk to you?" He asked and sat down once his assistant nodded. He wanted to say something, but the younger man was faster.

„Professor I...I would like to apologize. I've caused you a lot of problems today and..."

„Luc, it's alright. I understand why did you get so angry. Actually, I should probably apologize too. I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you."

„What secret?"

„The truth is I wanted to make you and the whole team get the credit for making that discovery. I wanted it to be a surprise but...it didn't turn out so well"

„You did?"

„Yes. And I still want."

„I-I don't know what to say. I'm truly grateful to you."

„You've earned it. And now, let's go. We've got a conference to attend to."

* * *

„Man, Alya actually recorded the whole fight." Adrien sighed once he read an article named _„The cat finally showed it's claws"_ on his friend's ladyblog and watched her new video.

„I can't believe she would do such a big deal out of it."

„She got used to Ladybug being the one who saves the day, so this was a sensation for her." Plagg said lazily as he munched a piece of Camembert.

„Sometimes I wish she wouldn't be so much into this reporter job."

„Stop talking like an idiot. Admit that it actually made you happy to get the attention."

„It's not like that. I just don't think I deserve it, since only she can return things to normal."

„You saved her life countless times, so you do deserve it. Even if you think you're not doing much, it actually is a big deal. Just imagine what would have happened, if you haven't shielded her from the attacks of some of the villains, like Timebreaker for example. I don't know why it is so, but every single time someone is chosen to be Chat Noir, this happens. Seriously each and every one felt like they weren't doing enough. Relax boy. Have some confidence in yourself. You're not her partner for naught. You're like Ladybug's counterpart. A yang to her yin. She does what you can't and you do what she can't, that's the way a partnership, friendship or any other type of relationship works. Don't you think so?"

„You're right Plagg. Thanks for the encouraging words. And...speaking about Ladybug...it's almost eight o'clock. We should be starting our night patrol soon."

„Perfect. I simply won't rest today." The kwami commented sarcastically.

„Stop complaining. You got quite a lot of rest already. Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

„You're early." Ladybug smiled, when she got to their meeting spot – the Eiffel tower.

„You know, I just thought I could come first for a change."

„Wow. What happened? Are you actually starting to take your job seriously?"

„What's this about? I'm always so dead serious that I've only got one of my nine lives left."

„Speaking about lives...Thanks for saving mine today. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there. And...it's not just today. If I look back at all those times you've shielded me, I simply..." Chat Noir stopped her by putting a finger in front of her lips.

„Shhh. You don't have to say it. That's exactly what I'm here for. I'll be your backup so you can dash forward without having to worry about what's behind you. If you are the one who can take care of the villain, I'll take care of your safety. That's why..." He paused for a while and then suddenly he hugged her.

„That's why it is not you who couldn't do anything without me. It's the other way round, so...please...don't scare me like today ever again."

„Ch-Chat? Are you alright?"

„Yes, I am. Sorry for surprising you." The hero snapped out of his sentimental state and added. „Well, we've got some **paw** trolling to do. See you later." With these words and a bright smile on his face Chat jumped down and disappeared.

„Yep, he's fine if he's saying his cat jokes." Ladybug sighed and she was of too. However, what had just happened got stuck deeply in her head.

* * *

„What was that about, Tikki?" Marinette fell face-first on her bed when she returned home.

„What **exactly** are you talking about?"

„Chat Noir. And also what he had said. I have always thought he was this carefree, flirtatious, joke-telling goofball, but today, he had showed a side of himself I never knew."

„You know, in my opinion it just seems like he genuinely cares for you."

„Could it be that he actually has some feelings for me?"

„Maybe. Wouldn't be the first time that happened. But tell me, could it be that you're actually starting to have some feelings for him?"

„No! I mean...not exactly...he's just my partner and..."

„Hahahahaha. Relax, Marinette. I was just teasing you."

„Phew. That's good to hear, because I really can't think of loving anyone except Adrien."

„But just a while ago you sounded exactly as you do when talking to him or about him."

„Tikki!"

„Hihihi. I'm sorry. Good night, Marinette. I'm sure that if you just trust your heart, you'll know how to deal with both of them."

„I really hope so. Good night Tikki."

* * *

 ** _The End_**

 **And that's everything. For those who read this all until the end I can only say Thank you. The same goes to everyone who watched, favourited, or reviewed this story it always made me really happy.**


End file.
